disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
LaCienega Boulevardez
LaCienega Boulevardez '''is a fictional character from Disney Channel's The Proud Family. She is voiced by Alisa Reyes. She is the Hispanic, snotty friend of Dijonay, Zoey and Penny. She is wealthy, beautiful and is the most popular girl in school. She once spread a rumor about Penny and nerdy boy Myron. Despite her beauty, LaCienega is stuck up and conceited, but deep down inside, she's insecure and a little jealous of Penny because she's more down to earth. She and Penny constantly antagonize each other and Penny is usually stuck with her. In the show, LaCienega is able to convince her parents and the Prouds that she is a very sweet and moral young lady, while in fact, she is arrogant, vain, snobbish, and obnoxious. However, deep down, she likes Penny a bit, but would never publicly show it. She is also in an R&B girl band called L.P.D.Z. Eventually, all the adults are able to see past her false façade and soon she no longer even attempts to act civil around them, rather acting like her real self. When she's actually a friend to Penny, they get along real well, like in the episodes One in a Million, The Camp, The Counselor, The Mole, and the Rock. Episodes Appearances * Bring It On (first appearance) * Strike * Rumors * Tiger Whisperer * EZ Jackster (no lines) * Spelling Bee * She's Got Game * Forbidden Date * Teacher's Pet (no lines) * Don't Leave Home Without It * Makeover * The Party * I Had a Dream * I Love You Penny Proud * Puff's Magic Adventure * Enter the Bullies * '''The Altos * Hip-Hop Helicopter * Romeo Must Wed * A Star Is Scorned * A Hero for Halloween * Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thingy, Baby * Poetic Justice * Hooray for Iesha * Camping Trip * Crouching Trudy, Hidden Penny * Boot Camp * One in a Million * Tween Town * Hmmm... Tastes Like * There's Something About Rene * Adventures in Bebe Sitting * Surf and Turf * Johnny Lovely * The Camp, the Counselor, the Mole, and the Rock * It Takes A Thief * Wedding Bell Blues * Penny Potter * Monkey Business * Thelma and Luis * Election * Culture Shock * The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly * Smack Mania 6: Mongo vs. Mama's Boy * Suga Mama's Believers * Twins to Tweens * Who You Callin' a Sissy? * Psycho Duck * The Proud Family Movie Trivia * However, there are four episodes that show LaCienega's feet to be normal size instead of big. * In "Hip Hop Heilcopter", LaCienega's feet are shown to be normal size when she, Penny, Zoey and Dijonay wore their outfits on live TV. * In "A Star Is Scorned", LaCienega's feet are shown to be small when she is wearing platform sandals. * In "Crouching Trudy, Hidden Penny", when LaCienega was barefooted for almost the entire episode, her feet are shown to be normal. * In "Psycho Duck", when after Penny saved Chester from drowning, LaCienega's feet are small. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Primary Villains Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Main characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Images Category:Female Characters Category:Females with a high pitched voice Category:Singing Characters Category:The Proud Family Category:The Proud Family characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:LPDZ Category:The Proud Family galleries Category:The Proud Family images Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Characters with big feet Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Relationships Category:Late Lovers Category:American characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters related to the antagonist Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Rivals Category:Girlfriends Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friends Category:Best Friends Category:Characters who want revenge Category:Supporting Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Secondary villains Category:Disney Heroes Category:Mean girls Category:Angry Characters Category:Very Angry Characters Category:Characters who getting very angry Category:Frenemies Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Scary Characters Category:Brown Category:Characters who win their crush's hearts Category:Cute characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Characters in ballet slippers Category:Bad-tempered characters Category:Good Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Humans Category:Human characters Category:Feature Film Characters Category:Heroes who turn bad